Emily's wedding gift
by SugaSuga09
Summary: Emily gets married and hotch gives her the best wedding gift...
1. Chapter 1

As Emily stood at the end of the aisle she said her vows and held the hand of her husband to be, once the priest announced husband and wife, Emily kissed her new husband on the lips, as she did so she felt a pair of eyes burn through her soul, as they turned around to face there guests, Emily made eye contact with Hotch, his eyes warmed her core, they shared a moment before Emily and Luke walked up the aisle. Emily wanted to feel happy but something didn't feel right

The celebrations soon got underway, Emily watched her new husband from afar as he laughed and joked with his friends, lifting a champagne flute from the table she quietly slipped out of the patio doors and into the ground of the hotel, walking barefoot across the grass, Emily sat on the small marble bench at the side of the fountain, she could still hear the music and laughter from the reception but it was out of her sight, taking a sip of champagne Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

Feeling a warm hand upon her shoulder didn't cause Emily to finch as she felt the warmth of the hand seep through her bare shoulder she began to speak, "How did you know where I was?"she asked.

"I always know where you are Emily," replied the male voice; "What are you doing out here shouldn't you be inside with your husband?" Hotch asked as he sat next to Emily, she didn't reply instead she gave a small shrug, letting her head drop a little.

Emily stayed silent as he rubbed her back, the heat from his body was warming her core. Lifting her head Emily looked at Hotch, as there eyes met so did there lips, pulling Emily close, Hotch deepened the kiss.

"Hotch!" Emily moaned, when the need for air became to much they parted a little.

Hotch continued to place small kissed along Emily's neck and down her collarbone, he rained kisses along the chest area of her dress.

"Meet me upstairs in 5." Hotch said as he kissed Emily again and stood up.

Standing inside his hotel room Hotch waited for Emily and hoped she would come.

A few minutes later a small knock at the door made him nervous, opening it he saw Emily standing before him, moving to let her in as he close the door behind them.

Emily only got a foot away from him, when he pushed up against the wall, crashing his lips to hers they kissed like mad. Emily pushed his suit jacket from his shoulder and undid his tie, while he gently pulled the zipper of her wedding dress down revealing her white lacy underwear,

"Stunning." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Slowly his hands unclasped her bra, letting her chest become free, leaning down he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked away, "Oh Hotch!so good!" Emily moaned as she arched towards him, as he placed his hands on her butt and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Hotch carried her to the king size bed, placing her down, he quickly undressed her before getting between her legs, pulling down her white thong, kissing the inside of her thigh before placing small kisses on her bud, gently inserting a finger, he hit her g-spot causing her to moan, as he licked and sucked he smiled at the sounds she was making, as she came, hotch could taste her juices in his mouth, savouring the taste he licked it all up before moving up the bed.

"You ready." he asked, as he kissed her lips.

She nodded slowly, convulsing as Hotch inserted his cock into her.

Emily moaned loudly, "Oh Hotch, so big!" she sighed as he started to thrust, gripping her shoulders.

He went deeper, as he opened her legs wide to get more depth, "Emily that feels so good!" he moaned, as he went faster, feeling her move her hips up towards him, caused him to go wild, placing a finger on her clit, he rubbed like mad giving her a mind blowing orgasm.

"Hotch!" Emily yelled as she came loud and fast.

"Emily!" He shouted, as he shot his load inside her.

Both panting away with sweat, dripping from there body's, Aaron and Emily smiled at each other.

"You Ok," he asked, as he kissed her temple.

"That was fabulous but I want more." She panted as she looked up into his eyes.

Moving away from her body, he grabbed her legs and placed her on all fours, plunging deep with in her again. He found it well lubricated with both there juices, pounding deep.

They had another orgasm within minutes.

For the next hour, they had crazy passionate sex; the last position was Emily on top, slamming down on his cock, as he held her hips, "So good." she smiled, as another orgasm hit.

Lying down on his chest, Emily kissed it and smiled, looking at his wrist, she checked the time, "I got to go." she said standing up, wiping herself down with a towel.

She grabbed her wedding dress and pulled it on, "Can you zip me up?" she asked walking towards him.

As he kneeled on the bed she smiled, _"even when he was soft, he was big"_ she thought.

As Hotch zipped her back up, he admired her beauty; her dress was white silk buster with a long flowing train, it had diamantes all around the skirt and down the back, her hair was pulled back with some curls hanging down.

"There you go." he smiled and kissed her shoulder.

Turning to face him, Emily leaned in for a kiss, "See you tomorrow she smiled.

Hotch nodded in agreement, as Emily walked towards the door, she turned back to face him, "Thanks for the best wedding present ever" she smiled before leaving the room.

Walking down the hallway, Emily entered the bridal suite, seeing her new husband Luke in a drunken sleep. She felt relieved she wouldn't have to have sex with him, and after what she just had with Hotch, nothing would ever be that good.

Taking of her dress off, she changed into t-shirt before making her bed on the large sofa, looking at Luke, she turned her head away and thought of Hotch. She could feel his arms hands and tongue on her body, smiling she fell asleep having had amazing sex on her wedding night, but it was not with her husband. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Emily had got married and two weeks since she has the most amazing sex with hotch.

"Have a good first day back at work." Luke her new husband, smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"And say hi to Hotch for me!"he said before leaving the house, and leaving Emily to her naughty thoughts.

She had not seen Hotch, since that night as she flew on her honeymoon early the next morning.

Pulling the towel around her tightly, she walked towards the shower, just as she was about to step under the warm water, she heard a knock at the door.

"Don't tell me you have left your keys again?" Emily smiled half expecting Luke to be on the other side.

"Aaron!" she gasped when she saw who the visitor was.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled before opening the door wider to let him in.

"I saw Luke leave and I wanted to see you before you started work, how was the honeymoon?" He asked as he stepped inside and watched as she closed the door.

Leaning her back against it, she looked at him, "It was Ok, just relaxed and did some sightseeing." She replied. 

"Did you have amazing sex?" He asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Hotch, you can't ask me that!" She replied a little shocked.

"Ok, I won't." He grinned as he stood in front of her, tracing her bare shoulders with his fingers, as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hotch! I'm married, I can't." She mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"You where married that night also and you choose to spend your wedding night with me, rather than your husband." He replied, as he looked into her eyes.

Gently pulling at the towel, he dropped it to the floor, exposing her naked body to the cool morning air.

Gently placing his warm hands on her hips, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, it was slow at first but soon heated up, "I was just going to shower, join me?" She smirked as she looked at him.

"Lead the way." came the reply.

Soon they were both undressed and under the warm shower spray, "I have missed you!" He mumbled as he traced kisses down her body.

Reaching her inner thighs, he traced kisses along it, until he reached her wet sheath, gently lifting her leg over his shoulder he inserted his tongue.

"Aaron! So good!" She moaned, as he flicked the soft flesh, causing her to buck towards his face.

Just then, the front door opened and closed, "Emily! honey I forgot my wallet!" Luke yelled through the apartment.

Hotch didn't stop what he was doing, ignoring Luke's voice and carried on pleasuring Emily, "Ok, _I'm_ _in the shower, I will see you tonight!"_ Emily replied the best she could, without moaning aloud.

On hearing the front door closed she looked down at Hotch who was looking up at her, "We are so bad" she moaned, just then her juices cascaded down his fingers and her legs.

Kissing his way back up her body Hotch held her until she stopped trembling, gently turning her around, he bent her forward and slipped his cock deep within her.

 _"Aaron!_ _fast please!"_ She sighed as she forced herself back towards his thrusts.

Grabbing her hips, Hotch plunged deep into her causing her to moan, soon they had a mind blowing orgasm and screamed each other's names.

Leaning forward, Hotch kissed her before taking himself out of her; "Missed you" he smiled, kissing her lips before climbing out of the shower.

Getting dressed, he watched her wash herself down, "See you at work?" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lips again.

(A few weeks later)

"Hotch, I have some news." Emily said as she stepped into his office one afternoon.

Looking up from his desk, Hotch looked at his agent, friend and sex buddy, "What's up?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm pregnant." she mumbled before tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh." was all he could say in reply.

"Have you told Luke?" He asked, shaking her head no.

Emily looked at him, "I needed to tell you first." She replied.

"I have no idea who the dad is." She confessed, as she started to shake.

"It's Ok, I will support you, and I'm sure Luke will, but if the baby is mine, I would like to be involved." He said as he hugged her.

"Of course."She replied with a small smile.

"I better get back to work." she said before leaving the office.

Taking a seat behind his desk, hotch had a huge smile on his face, _"I might be a daddy soon!"_ he thought, of course, the situation was not ideal but he loved Emily and he knew deep down she loved him and if the baby was his they could be a family.

(2 days later)

"Hey Aaron! You heard our news." Luke grinned as he had one arm around Emily.

"Yes, Emily already told me." He replied as he plastered a fake smile on his face and shook Luke's hand, soon the whole bullpen were congratulating her and Luke on the baby news.

Hotch stood on the sidelines and watched the love fest.

Emily glanced at the corner of her eye, and saw Hotch and felt her tummy tighten, this situation was mixed up, but she knew that even though she was pregnant and with two possible dads on the cards, that she would not be able to stop having sex with _him_ no matter how much she tried...


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had always heard that pregnant women become hornier during pregnancy and they were not wrong as she soon found out.

Nearing her 12 weeks in pregnancy, she found that she wanted to have sex day and night. Arriving at work early one morning, she glanced through the bullpen, " _Good it's almost empty"_ she grinned walking towards hotch's office, entering the office without saying a word she locked the door and closed the blinds.

Turning to face him, she smiled at his reaction, "Morning" she whispered seductively, as she unbuttoned her shirt, and freeing her erect nipples from the lace bra that covered them.

He stood up from behind his desk with a slight smile on his face, "What are you up to?" he smiled as he walked towards her.

"I'm a horny pregnant woman and I want you right now." She demanded as she unzipped his trousers, freeing his semi hard cock.

"Oh you are, aren't you." He replied as he pushed her towards the sofa, sitting down he quickly pulled their trousers off before pulling her onto his lap.

" _Aaron! So good_." She sighed as she felt his cock enter her warmth, placing her hands upon his shoulders, and she started to rock.

" _Fuck!_ that's good!" she moaned as he sucked her nipples and rubbed her clit to give more.

" _Oh! Aaron_!" came a silent moan as the orgasm swept over her body, feeling her juices coat his cock.

She knew he was close, "Emily ugh!" Hotch grunted as he exploded inside her.

Leaning her head upon his shoulder, Emily smiled and laughed, "What's so funny?" Hotch asked tilting her head up to look at him.

"I've always heard that when women are pregnant they become so horny, and it's true." She replied as she kissed his lips.

Hotch raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well you know that I will be happy to help anytime you need a sex fix." He replied kissing her back.

Much to her disappointment, she knew that they had to part ways and get some work done. Cleaning herself up, Emily pulled her pants back on and watched as Aaron did the same.

"See you later." She smiled as she kissed his lips before leaving the office.

The rest of the morning, Aaron and Emily hardly saw each other, during lunch hotch decided to go and see if Emily needed sexual relief.

Walking towards her desk, he stopped in his tracks, Luke was standing there, rubbing his hand over her slightly growing bump.

Glancing up Emily saw Hotch, their eyes connected before he turned on his heels and walked towards the locker room, undressing quickly he stepped under a cold shower to cool down.

He had been in the shower for almost five minutes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and soft kisses being placed on his back.

"You Ok?" She asked as she placed her head on his back.

"It's hard for me, you come and have sex with me and you could be carrying my baby, but he is the one who gets to play the happy dad to be." He replied as he twisted her arms.

Locking eyes with each other, Emily saw the sadness and lust, "I know but he is my husband." She replied.

"Well you can't think that much of him when you come to me for sex and you don't know who the father is." He replied a little angry.

Releasing her arms from around his waist, Emily stepped out of the shower and dressed. She quickly left the locker room, knowing what Hotch had just said was true.

She took the lift down to the ground floor and excited the building.

Deciding that she didn't want to go home, she walked through the streets of D.C in the pouring rain that had now started to fall.

Finding a clearing at a park, Stella sat on the bench letting her head hang, she felt the tears fall, "What have I done?" she mumbled as the rain fell harder.

She sat there for a good few hours watching as people passed her by. She didn't realise the time until her cell started to ring, looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Luke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned the phone off.

Feeling her body shiver, she stood up not knowing where she was heading, she let her body just float.

Stopping at a building, she looked up to see that she was outside Aaron's apartment building, walking up to his apartment door, she softly knocked.

As Hotch opened the door, he was shocked when he saw Emily on the other side.

"Look at you!" He said as he pulled her inside. "You will catch your death if you don't get out of these wet clothes!" 

Taking her hand, he gently pulled her towards the bathroom, sitting her down, he filled the tub with hot water before slowly undressing her, "Go in the bath and relax." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Will you join me?" she asked, still shaking from the cold.

"Yes!" He answered, as he undressed himself.

As they both climbed into the tub, Hotch sat back and let Emily rest against him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Me too, I know it must be hard for you." She replied.

"Would you prefer some passionate sex?" He whispered, as he rubbed her nipple.

" _Oh!_ yes please!" She replied.

Both climbing out the bath, and walked towards the bedroom as they caressed each other, as Stella laid down on the bed, Hotch climbed between her legs, lowering his head to her clit, he made her orgasm quicker than she ever had before.

Moving up her body, she quickly inserted his cock in her and started pumping in and out, pulling her legs higher, as he went deeper, " _Oh_ _Hotch, ugh!"_ She panted as her body trembled, soon they were saying each other's name as another orgasm took over.

Rolling onto his side, Hotch pulled Emily with him, gently placing his hand upon her bump.

He smiled, "I Love being able to do this." He said, as he kissed her lips.

"What having sex or feeling my bump." She replied with a small giggle.

"Both." He said as he kissed her neck.

The fun was soon interrupted by Hotch's cell ringing, "It's Luke." he said looking at the caller ID.

"Tell him I will be home in a little while." She said as she looked at him.

Once he had hung up the phone, he watched Emily get up and dressed.

"I will see you at work tomorrow?" She asked as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Yeh sure." He said with a sigh.

"Hotch, don't be like that, I do have to go home, otherwise he will get suspicious." She replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let him." He replied as he propped his head up on his hand.

"Bye." She sighed disappointed, as she kissed his lips again before heading home.

All he could do was watch her leave, "What a mess we have made of things." he muttered as he turned over onto his side before falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was excited, today she would see her unborn child for the first time, arriving at the hospital with Luke she felt her phone vibrate.

Reading the text message she had to hide the small smile when she saw it was from Hotch. 

" _Hey Sexy,_

 _Good luck with your first ultrasound today, I wish I could have been there with you, but make sure you get me a picture. I will see you later gorgeous.  
_  
 _Hotch_ _xxx"_

Quickly reading the text message she closed her phone and placed it in her pocket, "Who was the text from?" Luke asked as he looked over at her.

"Oh just J.J, saying good luck." she replied with a smile.

Soon Emily's name was called out, making her way to the small room, she laid back on the bed and waited for the doctor to start the monitor.

Just then, a small fuzzy image appeared, "There's your baby." the doctor smiled.

Emily smiled through her tears, she was so happy but sad, she wished that Hotch could be there to share this special moment with her, as deep down inside her heart, she knew he was the father.

Glancing at Luke, she turned away quickly, the smile on his face was too much.

He was so excited about the baby and it was most definitely not his.

Arriving back at the BAU, later that day, Emily walked towards Hotch's office, noticing it was empty, she grabbed a pen and an envelope.

She placed the scan picture in the envelope and she sealed it and wrote on the front, "Love baby."

Placing the envelope next to the computer keypad, Emily left his office and walked towards her desk.

An hour later, Emily watched as Hotch exited the elevator and walked into his office.

Sitting down, he saw the envelope and examined it before opening it. Pulling out the small picture, his face grew a huge smile; he gently rubbed his thumb across the picture as he gazed lovingly at it.

He was so engrossed in looking at the baby, he didn't hear Emily enter his office, "You like the picture?" she smiled approaching the desk.

"I love it." He replied as he made eye contact, they gazed at each other for a few minutes before he gently spoke, "You want to go for a drive?" he asked standing up.

"I'd love to!" Emily replied with a smile, she knew what he was planning and she couldn't wait.

Driving out of the city Hotch went down in to a secluded wooded area, switching the engine off he turned to face Emily. 

"Missed you." he smiled before placing kisses on her neck.

"Mmm….Aaron!" She moaned as he slipped his hand under her top and played with her nipples.

"Let's move to the back seat." he mumbled against her lips.

Lying back in the seat, Emily let him undress her. Slowly removing her top and bra, he gently sucked her nipples making them hard.

" _Oh_ _Aaron!_ " She panted as he leaned up to kiss her lips, tracing his hands lower he softly caressed her small bump before placing a gentle kiss upon it.

Moving his kisses lower, Hotch pulled her pants and panties down, leaving her totally naked.

Spreading her legs, he placed a kiss on her wet sheath before inserting a finger in her, pumping in and out whilst stimulating her clit, making her moan loud, " _Hotch!_ So good, don't stop!" she pleaded as he went faster.

It didn't take long for her to force his head closer to her wetness as her orgasm came loud and fast, _"Hotch!"_ She panted as she wriggled on the back seat.

"You like that?" He asked, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

 _"Yes!"_ was all Emily could reply in between panting breaths, licking her lips she could taste her essence.

Rubbing his hard shaft through his trousers, she started to pull them off.

Once his cock was free, Emily moved, placing one leg on the passenger seat and the other on the back seat.

Guiding him into her, Emily moaned at the contact, "Fuck me good Hotch!" she smiled.

"I will don't you worry." He replied as he started to plunged in and out at a steady speed, placing her hands on his butt. " _Oh!_ _that's it!"_ she cried.

Raising her hips to meet his thrusts, she wrapped her legs around him causing her muscles to clamp his cock.

" _Oh_ _Emily!"_ He panted as he went faster, placing his hands in her hair.

Hotch felt his cock twitch as he heard her moan, " _So_ _close, cum with me Hotch!"_

Just as Hotch was about to reply, he had his orgasm at the same time as Emily.

As the two of them felt each other's juices they moaned loud together,

" _Hotch!"_

" _Emily!"_

Gently moving, Hotch turned Emily on her side, so they could lie in each other's arms, "So how was that for you?" He asked as he smiled gently at her.

"Oh you know pretty amazing!" She replied with a small laugh.

They laid on the backseat naked for an hour, before deciding to head back to the city. "Luke is out of town this weekend so we can have a weekend of pure sex." She smiled over at him.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" came the reply.

Arriving at the garage below the FBI building, Hotch and Emily shared another kiss and fumble next to the car and out of view of the CCTV, "Ready to get back to work?" He asked as they exited the lift.

"Yes, but I'm still horny, so come and find me later." she whispered in his ear.

With Hotch heading to his office and Emily to her desk, they both knew that there next sex session was only a matter of hours away... 


	5. Chapter 5

Nearing the end of his shift, Hotch went in search of Emily, looking in the bullpen and break room, he was surprised to see them all empty, thinking that she may have gone home, he walked towards the locker room.

Approaching his locker, he opened it and grabbed his jacket, but before he could turn around he felt a warm chest and soft arms circle his waist.

"Hello handsome, did you miss me?" She asked as she kissed and nipped at his neck, inhaling his scent, Emily felt her knees go weak.

"Of course I missed you." Hotch replied as he turned to face her.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he pulled her close, kissing her deeply, running his hands down her back he gently squeezed her bum.

"I have something for you." She smiled as she slowly unzipped his trousers, he leaned his head back and sighed as he felt her hand wrap around his hard thick shaft.

Slowly bending to her knees, she kissed the top of his erection before wrapping her mouth around it.

" _Oh!_ " He groaned as she dragged her teeth and tongue along his length, gently squeezing his balls.

She knew he was close. Standing up she gently pulled at Hotch's hand and lead him towards the toilet cubicle.

Forcing him to sit down on the seat, she quickly pulled her pants down before sitting on his lap.

Guiding his cock inside her, Emily smiled at him, as she started to rock back and forth, "What are you smiling at?" She asked with a grin.

"Well….let's see you are stunning and beautiful and I'm having sex with you, what more of a reason do you want?" He replied with a kiss

Placing his hands upon her hips, he started to gently thrust up, "Oh mm.., _Hotch_ _so good!"_ She sighed.

Just then, the locker room door opened and they could hear Morgan and Rossi in a conversation, _"Shh!"_ Hotch smiled placing a finger upon her lips.

Emily nodded but continued to rock back and forth, as he could feel her walls clamp his cock and he knew that she was close, bringing her lips to his he kissed her deeply hoping to muffle the sounds of their orgasm.

Feeling her body shudder, Hotch knew that Emily had cum and it was his turn, he felt his cock explode inside her and gave out a gentle sigh.

He kissed her head as he held her close, they could still hear Derek and Rossi chatting away. So they decided to stay put until the locker rooms where empty.

Placing his finger upon her clit, Hotch gently rubbed it, causing her leg to shake, " _Don't, I won't be able to hold it!"_ She said in a low voice.

Hotch ignored her plea and continued rubbing, as she placed her head on his shoulder and bit gently upon his neck to stop the moans becoming louder, "Hotch! please, so good!" She said slightly louder than she had planned, covering her mouth with her hand.

She had another orgasm and hoped that neither Derek or Rossi had heard her voice.

Once the coast was clear, both of them stood up and quickly dressed, scanning the room, they shared a quick kiss before parting ways.

"See you later, when Luke leaves." She smiled.

"What time will that be?" He asked holding her hand.

"Around midnight, leave the door open and I will join you in bed." She replied.

Hotch grinned at the thought of having her all weekend.

Xxxxxxxxx

Emily arrived at Hotch's apartment just after midnight, letting herself in she closed and locker the door, before walking towards the bedroom, seeing a small lamp shine some light under the door, she pushed it open to see Hotch lying awake waiting for her.

"Hey" he smiled as she walked in and closed the door.

"Hey to you" she smiled; walking towards the bed Emily slowly undressed and climbed in beside Hotch.

"So what now" Hotch asked with a smug grin, "Oh I don't know" Emily replied.

"How about I talk to you" Hotch replied, "Talk" Emily answered.

"Yes talk" Hotch replied again, watching Hotch move Emily wondered what he was doing as he pushed her back upon the bed, pulling the covers back he parted her legs revealing her wet area.

Lowering his head, he licked his tongue across the soft flesh; "Mm, Oh that kind of talks" Emily replied as Hotch parted her lips and slid his tongue in side her.

"Yes" Hotch replied in a muffled voice as he tried to lick and suck as much of Emily as he could, going faster and deeper, Hotch could feel Emily thrust towards his face as her moans became louder.

" _Oh!_ _Hotch please so good!_ " Emily cried as she felt her juices flow.

As Hotch licked her clean, he moved up towards her face and kissed her lips, slowly slipping inside her, he massaged he sucked and nipped at her nipples, leaving small red marks.

Rolling over Hotch let Emily take the lead, she placed her hands on his legs and gently rocked, with her head flung back Hotch started to rub her clit.

Seeing Emily on top of him and riding him made Hotch smile, "God she is stunning" he thought, as he traced his fingers up her tanned slim waist, over her small baby bump, and up towards her ample sized breasts that bounced up and down with her body.

Leaning her head forward Emily kissed Hotch, as they reached another orgasm they screamed each other's names.

As Emily collapsed on top of Hotch's chest, a noise in the living room caught their attention; Hotch quickly jumped up, "Stay here" Hotch ordered, as he pulled on his boxers.

Gently opening the bedroom door, Hotch glanced around the room before walking into it, no one was around and the front door was closed, Hotch spotted a small note on the TV, picking it up he read the writing.

"I know what you are both doing, and I suggest that you stop before you both live to regret it"

Keeping hold of the note Hotch checked the windows and doors were locked before joining Emily back in the bedroom, _"What was it?"_ Emily asked as Hotch approached.

Handing her the note she read it and looked up to meet his gaze, "Who do you think wrote it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I do know this, I can't stop having sex with you, I love you too much to!" Hotch replied as he climbed in the bed.

"Well I was hoping you would say that, because I can't stop having sex and I love you too, we both do." Emily smiled rubbing her bump.

"When Luke gets back, I will finish with him, I can't keep doing this, I need to be with you." she said placing her head on his chest.

"About time!" he replied as he stroked her hair.

Finally he was getting what he wanted, Emily in his home his bed and his life forever...


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up early the next morning, Hotch let out a smile spread across his face, glancing down at the mass of dark curls that were spread across his chest. He let out a contented sigh, "I love you so much." he whispered.

Emily was sleeping peacefully, her gentle breathing was warm against his chest, lifting the curls that covered her face. Hotch let his fingers trace her jaw line across her lips, moving her sleeping body so that she was laying on her back.

Hotch propped his hand under his head and watched her sleep, she let out a soft snore that made him smile.

Slowly moving his lips towards hers, he placed a soft kiss, before pulling back, "Emily."he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

 _"Aaron!"_ She moaned as she slowly came out of her sleep, opening her eyes.

"Morning." she smiled as she stretched her arms and legs out.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, turning to him with their faces just inches apart.

"Not long." he replied gazing deep in to her eyes.

Without anymore spoken words, he took hold of her hips, and pulled her on top of him, sitting just above his waist.

She smiled as his hands traced her body.

"What time do you have to leave?" He asked looking up at her.

"Around lunch time." She replied as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

" _Oh_ , that's good, more sexy time." He said, as he guided her down towards his erection.

Sliding in gently, he stayed still and watched as she gently bounced up and down, placing a finger on her bud, he rubbed fast watching as she flung her head back and moved faster.

"Hotch, _please_ , _ohm_." She cried as he felt her orgasm come quick and fast.

"Let it go." He smiled as he started thrusting up.

"Oh... oh.. aaahh..!" She cried again, as she felt her juices flow.

She was just recovering from her own orgasm, when she felt him have his, she moaned again as his cock twitched deep within her.

Placing his hand on the back of her head, Hotch pulled her down for a kiss, he rolled them over so that they were both on their sides, as he was still deep inside of her.

The rest of the morning was spent talking, fondling each other and making love, she had lost count of how many times he had made her cum, she had never had that experience before ever.

It was soon time for her, to leave his bed and head home, "You want me to come with you?" He asked, as they both got dressed.

"No, it's best I do this alone, I will see you at the BAU." she smiled giving him a quick kiss.

Both leaving the apartment together, he dropped her off at home, before driving to the lab, "I love you." Emily smiled as she climbed out of the SUV and closed the door.

Hotch watched her walk up the stairs before driving away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Unlocking the door and opening it, Emily stepped inside her apartment, closing the door behind her, she walked towards the living room.

She was about to switch the light on, but a voice behind made her jump.

"Where have you been?!" Luke asked, as he spun her around.

"I was at Aaron's." She answered bravely.

"Luke, there is something I need to tell you." She said as she looked at her husband.

"Oh I already know your dirty little secret, I have for months, so what are you going to tell me, that you are leaving me for _him_!" Luke replied in such a calm voice that Emily became a little nervous.

"I….err, how did you find out?" She asked a little shocked.

"That my dear, doesn't concern you, and guess what, me and you will be taking a little trip." Luke said as he grasped a handful of her hair and pulling her towards the bedroom.

"Luke don't, it hurts" She cried as he pulled her head back, placing her hand on the baby bump, she hoped that Luke wouldn't do anything crazy.

"Now pack a few things and don't even think of crying for help or I will kill you and the baby." Luke grinned as he left her alone in the room.

Scanning the room, she felt her head spin, _"think woman, think!"_ she mumbled.

She grabbed a few items of clothing, when she found a pen and a paper.

Quickly writing on it; she stuffed it under the bed knowing that when Hotch came to search the house, he would find it.

"Alright! move it!" Luke said as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"It doesn't have to be like this, please let's talk." She pleaded as she stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't want to talk to some dirty little S..T, who has been sleeping around behind my back, now move!" he yelled even louder, causing Emily to jump.

Making their way out of the apartment, Luke bundled the bags into the car, before speeding off down towards the highway and out of the state.

"Luke, slow down please,you are going to have an accident!" She pleaded as Luke pressed his foot further on the pedal.

Placing her hand upon he small bump, she felt a silent tear roll down her cheek, _"I knew he would be mad, but not as bad as this Emily!"_ She thought as she looked over at Luke.

His face was full or rage as he kept looking straight on at the road ahead, turning her face towards the road she started to think about Aaron.

" _Would she ever see him again and will he find her and the baby before Luke done something crazy."_ She thought. _  
_

Feeling something vibrate in her pocket, Emily realised that she still had her phone, knowing that it was Aaron, she ignored it and acted calm so Luke didn't become suspicious.

She hoped that later when she was alone she would be able to contact him, but for now, she stayed silent as she feared for her and the baby's lives.

She didn't know what Luke had planned for them.

Letting her eyes close, she fell into a soft sleep, as thoughts of her weekend with Aaron invaded her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the bullpen, Hotch sat at his desk holding his phone.

It had been an hour since he dropped Emily off, he tried calling her cell, but there was no answer.

Sending a text, he hoped that she was _Ok_.

Placing the phone down Hotch tried to get on with his paperwork, but a sick feeling crept into his stomach, something was not right.

After another hour and 3 more attempts at trying to contact Emily, he decided to head over to the apartment to see if she was Ok.

Grabbing his keys and jacket he left the lab and headed down towards the garage.

Jumping in his SUV, he drove through the city towards Emily's apartment block, parking upran up the stairs and into the building, arriving at the door, he found it unlocked.

Pulling out a glove he cautiously opened it before stepping inside, the apartment was silent and dark, "Emily!" he called hoping that she would reply.

Getting no answer, he searched all the rooms; the bedroom was the last one he entered, pushing the door open, he saw clothes lying over the bed, some belonged to Emily and some belonged to Luke.

"Emily where are you?" He sighed as he walked towards the window, gazing out for a few minutes he then turned to look around the room once again.

A white envelope under the bed caught his eye, picking it up he saw it was addressed to _Aaron_.

Quickly opening it up, he pulled the small note out and started to read.

 _"Aaron help me Luke knows and he is mad, he has taken me out of the state I don't know where, please find us, we need you!"  
_  
As he read the note, he could almost hear Emily's terrified voice, as if she was reading the note herself.

His heart started to beat faster, fearing for Emily and the baby.

He decided it was time to tell the team what was going on, he was going to need their help in locating Emily before Luke done them any harm.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialed Morgan's cell.

It rang a few times before he heard Derek's voice at the other end.

"Morgan, its Hotch, get the team to Emily's right away, I will tell you more when you all arrive!"

As he hung up, Morgan looked at his phone.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Hotch wants us at Emily's place right away; he said he would explain more when we got there." 

JJ looked confused at to what was going on, she watched as Morgan paced the room with the phone to his ear.

Contacting the others Morgan explained the situation, as they all headed to Emily's.

Soon Morgan JJ Sheldon Adam and Rossi were all in the bedroom, all with wondering looks on their faces.

"Emily is missing!" Hotch said as he looked at his team.

"How do you know, she and Luke could just be away for a few days." Rossi replied.

"Because of this." Hotch said as he handed over the note.

As they all read it, Hotch waited for one of them to speak.

"Luke is mad at Emily, why? what happened?" JJ asked.

Sitting on the bed, Hotch held his head in his hands.

"Emily and I, have been having an affair, since her wedding night, and there is every chance the baby is carrying, maybe mine." 

Hotch looked up to see five shocked and confused faces look back at him, rubbing his hands across his face he continued to speak.

"Last night, we were at my apartment, she Luke was away all weekend, she decided that she was going to leave him and come live with me, I dropped her off this morning and I have not seen nor heard from her since." Hotch explained. 

"This was also left in my apartment last night." He pulled the other note from his pocket.

"We need to find her, she is in danger and at this moment she could be anywhere in the US." Hotch said holding back tears.

"I love her and I want them both back!" he said standing up.

"We will find her." Rossi said as he pulled out his phone to make a few calls.

"Alright! let's get to work" Morgan said.

Hotch looked at the rest of the team, who supported him. 

He pulled out his phone and sent Emily another text.

"We will find you, don't worry, I love you, always!" He pressed send and hoped that Emily would get his message.

Knowing that he was looking for her, might give Emily more fight in her spirit to stay alive, and hopefully she would lead him and the team to where ever she was going to end up.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening her eyes, Emily realised that the car had stopped moving, looking out of the window she saw nothing but hills.

Quickly realising that Luke was not in sight, she grabbed the phone from her pocket switching it on, she saw 10 missed calls and one new message, and all were from Hotch.

Reading the text message, she felt the tears fall, _"We will find you, don't worry, I love you, always."_

 __Quickly typing a reply, she saw Luke approaching the car, _"Don't know where we are, but please find us soon, we love you both always."_ pressing send, Emily quickly switched her phone off and shoved it in her pocket, just as Luke climbed into the driver's seat.

" _Here!_ eat this!" Luke mumbled as he shoved some chocolate into Emily's hands.

Glancing up, she watched his face as he stared back at her, he showed no emotion his face was stone cold and his eyes looked deep and full of anger.

Knowing that it was best to do as he said, Emily unwrapped the bar and took a small bite, it was the first thing she had ate in over 12 hours and didn't realise how hungry she was until she tasted the sweet chocolate that melted in her mouth.

Once she had finished eating she looked over at Luke, "Where are you taking us?" Emily asked in an almost silent voice.

Luke didn't reply, he just started the engine and sped off so fast down the road that he caused the back wheels to spin on the gravely surface.

With her hand grasping the passenger door and the other on her small bump Emily sat in silence as Luke drove further down the road and in Emily's mind further away from Hotch.

Xxxxxx

Sitting in his office, Hotch sighed as he leaned his elbows on his desk, holding the scan picture in his hand he gently rubbed his finger across it.

The buzzing of his cell phone startled him, causing him to jump a little, grabbing the phone, he read a new message had been sent by Emily.

Opening the message, he read the words over and over again, _"We love you always"_ tugging his heart, he had to get Emily and the baby back whatever it took.

Leaving the office with the phone in his hand he headed towards Garcia's office.

"Garcia! Emily just sent me a message, I need you to try and triangulate her phone for me!" he quickly said, sitting next to her. 

"Yes sir!" Garcia replied, punching Emily's number into the computer.

They waited to see if a trace could be made, "No connection possible, this cell is switched off." She flashed the words upon the screen.

 _"Dammit!"_ He shouted, as he banged his hand against the desk.

"Keep trying and find me when you have something." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Yes sir!" She replied as she watched Hotch leave.

As he pushed the glass door open, the sound of the chief shouting his name caused him to turn around.

"Aaron! what is going on with Emily?" asked the boss as she approached Mac.

"Emily has been kidnapped by Luke, and we are trying to find her!" Mac replied as he walked into his office followed by his boss.

"Luke, her husband, why would he want to kidnap her?" came the reply.

Mac walked towards the window as Strauss followed him into his office.

Taking a deep breath, Hotch turned to sit on his seat, looking up at his boss he decided that it was time she knew the truth, even if it got himself fired, he didn't care, all he wanted was Emily back home, and right now he needed all the help he could get.

"Emily and I, have been having an affair, and there is every chance that the baby she is having is mine." 

Before Strauss had a chance to reply to the confession that had just came from Hotch's mouth, she was interrupted.

"Look, save the lecture man, I know what we did was wrong, as she is married and I know your policy on inter relationships, if you want to fire me then go ahead, but right now all I care about is getting Emily and the baby home where they both belong!"

He watched and waited for his boss to reply.

"I was not going to lecture you Aaron, I was going to offer my help, as for firing you, well that's not a option, you and Emily are both great agents and the BAU couldn't run without you both, and if I'm truly honest, I always knew you two would end up together, anyone working in this department would have to be blind to not see the chemistry that you two have."

Hotch was stunned at his boss's reaction but he was happy to have her support and more importantly her help in finding Emily.

The chief smiled as he stood up; leaning on the desk he looked at Aaron.

"So what do we have so far, do you have any idea where Luke has taken her?" She asked.

Hotch shook his head in reply, "No, she has sent me a message, once, but she had no idea where they were, she and the baby are fine so far, that is all I know."

"Do you have a Bolo out on Luke's car?"

"Yes, but no sightings yet, it's like they have vanished!" He replied, rubbing his hands over his face, letting out a heavy sigh.

"When was the last time you rested or ate?" asked the chief as she looked at her agent's tired and worn out face.

"I will rest when I get them both home." reply Hotch.

The chief knew there was no point in telling him to go home, as he wouldn't listen, instead she suggested that they grabbed a coffee and go over all the evidence that the team had collected from Emily's apartment.

Xxxxx

Emily drifted in and out of a dozed sleep during the car journey, she was uncomfortable from sitting in the one position and being pregnant didn't help.

Glancing over at Luke, she watched his tense body as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I need the bathroom." Emily said as she looked back towards the road.

"We will be at our destination soon." Luke replied as he pressed his foot down on the pedal causing the car to speed up.

Almost 30 minutes later, they pulled into a motel car park, as Luke parked up and switched the engine off he turned to face Emily.

"Move!" he said looking into her eyes.

Unclipping her seatbelt, Emily did as she was told and followed Luke out of the car and towards the one of the doors.

When Luke unlocked it, he pushed Emily in first, causing her to trip, luckily she landed on the edge of the bed and not on the floor.

Turning to face Luke, she had tears in her eyes, "Please don't hurt us!" she begged as Luke closed and locked the door.

Turning towards Emily, he walked towards her, grabbing her hair, he pulled her up and kissed her with deep force, "Don't!" Emily said as she pushed Luke away.

"Don't you dare say no to me!" Luke yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"Your my wife and if I want to kiss you or have sex with you, then I will!" he sneered.

Pushing Emily up against the wall, he ripped her blouse and forced his mouth on her chest, trembling with fear, Emily stayed still, praying that he would stop.

As Luke hands reached her zipper, a knock at the door made him stop, "Don't move!" he said pointing to Emily as he walked towards the door.

Looking through the pep hole, he saw the motel manager, "What?!" Luke asked.

"Clean towels for your room." came a voice from the other side.

"Leave them on the step!" Luke replied.

Watching the man place the towels down, Luke watched him walk away before he turned back to face Emily.

"Now where was I?" he grinned as he walked back across the room.

"Get on your knees." he ordered as he unzipped his jeans.

Falling to her knees,Emily watched as Luke freed himself and placed his shaft in front of her face, "Suck it." he said grabbing her hair.

Doing as she was told, Emily took him in her mouth and performed oral sex on him.

She felt sick to the stomach as thoughts of Aaron invaded her mind.

Placing his hands in Emily's hair, Luke moaned in pleasure at what she was doing.

Once she was finished, she quickly ran to the bathroom to vomit. "You know what, you can just sleep in there!" Luke yelled after her as he closed the door.

Emily cried as she leaned over the toilet and made herself sick, she could taste Luke and she hated it.

Grabbing a towel, she poured cold water on it and patted her forehead.

Leaning back against the wall, she grabbed her phone and switched it on, hoping that she would be able to contact Hotch.

"No signal." She sighed.

Emily felt her hopes shatter, as she was hoping to make contact with him.

Grabbing another towel, she placed it on the cold floor and laid her head upon it, laying on her side, she wrapped her arms around her baby bump and tried to get some sleep, closing her eyes she thought of Aaron and she wanted nothing more than to have him wrap his arms around her body, and keep her safe.

Xxxxx

"Sir, Emily has switched her phone on!" Garcia said quickly as she ran into the bullpen.

"Did you get a location?" He asked as he stood up and rushed out the room towards her computer screen.

"Not yet, we are still searching." came Garcia's reply.

Hotch watched as the computer tried to trace Emily's cell, lots of different cities and states flashed upon the screen.

As he was beginning to lose hope, her location was found, "cell phone detected, location forty miles north of…" 


	8. Chapter 8

Emily tried to get to sleep, but each time she moved upon the hard floor a pain shot threw her body, moving into the sitting position she glanced around the small bathroom, there was a very small window above the sink.

 _"Could I get through there and maybe escape?"_ she thought as she rubbed her small bump.

Standing up she stood on the toilet and inspected the window, "Nope to small!"she sighed as she stepped back down on to the floor.

Glancing at the bathroom door, she slowly moved towards it, pressing her ear to it, she listened for any noise.

The room was silent, apart from Luke's snoring, indicating that he was in a deep sleep.

Quietly opening the door slightly, she saw his body lay across the bed and a half drunken whisky bottle in his hand.

 _"It's now or never!"_ she thought, opening the door fully and stepped into the dark room.

Taking a deep breath, she walked quickly towards the door, her eyes stayed on Luke, fearing that he would wake and catch her.

Reaching her hand out, she touched the handle and turned it slowly until the door unlocked, she opened the door just enough to escape, closing it behind her she started to run towards the other side of the building.

The fear of getting caught stayed firmly in her mind; she knew that Luke would most definitely kill her if he did find her.

Stopping under the stairs, she glanced back at the motel room to make sure that Luke had not woken up and followed her, the coast was clear now was her chance, to escape and hopefully find someone who could help her get home to Hotch.

"Where to now?" she thought, looking around she saw nothing but hills and fields, she was in the middle of nowhere, _"Run as fast as you can!"_ she urged herself.

Taking one last glance at the motel room, she turned back around and started to run down the dark road.

She had no idea where she was going but she had to get away from Luke, placing one foot in front of the other, she ran so fast that she thought she would be sick.

"You must keep going!" she kept saying over and over repeating the words like her life depended on it, feeling her feet and legs become sore she decided to stop.

Looking around at the surroundings, she felt alone, no cars had passed in the past few hours and she wondered if any would. She shivered as the cold nights wind hugged her body, pulling her thin cardigan around herself she turned to see how far she had ran.

The motel was not in sight, _"Finally I'm free of Luke, but am still in hell?"_ she thought, she saw a large rock on the side of the road.

Sitting upon it, she sighed as the weight was lifted from her sore feet, taking one foot in her hand she massaged it and then did the other, she was wearing thin sandals, not the most ideal footwear for the location she was in.

With all the sand and rocks, Emily figured that she was in the dessert or somewhere as close at that, she hoped that Hotch would be able to find her soon.

"Hey little one, nice to meet you." she smiled as she felt the baby kick, rubbing her hand over the small bump she told the baby all about her and Hotch, how they met, about the team.

"We all can't wait to meet you!" she smiled, as she thought about the day the baby would be born.

Would she have a boy or girl?

What would they look like?

She silently hoped and prayed that Hotch was the father and not Luke.

Feeling for her phone she frantically searched her pockets before realising that she had left it back at the motel, "Dammit!" she cursed, rubbing her hands over her face, she let out a loud frustrated scream.

As she screamed, the howls of the wild animals echoed into the night as the darkness came, realising that she was not safe in the open.

She headed further to find shelter, spotting a small wooded area, she crept into it and sat down.

Leaning back against the tree, she kept herself from falling asleep, but thinking of baby names with each letter from the alphabet.

The howls of the coyotes became louder, she became more scared, not for her, but for the baby, she was tough and would often tackle criminals.

But she would not risk anything happening to the baby.

Soon sleep took over her body and she drifted off, no matter how hard she fought, she just couldn't stay awake.

She just hoped and prayed that the wild animals that roam this area didn't come to close, as she had no way of defending herself in such an attack.

Back at the BAU, Hotch watched as the cell trace identified the location of Emily's cell phone, _Nevada_ , flashed upon the screen.

"It looks like she is at a motel, roughly 40 miles outside the city!" Garcia said looking at her boss.

Just then, Morgan, J.J,Rossi and Reid appeared in the room, they all looked over at Hotch with confused and anxious looks on their faces.

"She's in Nevada, I'm going to bring her home!" Hotch said as he looked at his team.

Before any of them had time to respond, Hotch raced out the room and towards his office.

"Hotch wait!" Rossi called after him as he ran to reach his friend.

"Rossi I have no time, I need to find her!" Hotch quickly replied as he gathered his weapon and badge.

"I'm coming with you, and I'm also going to contact the Vegas PD, so they can offer backup." Rossi said as he followed Hotch.

As Hotch turned around, he was about to protest and say he wanted to go alone when Rossi stopped him.

"Look Hotch, we know how much you love her and want her home, but we all love and care for her too, and we want to help, and I know if it was the other way around, Emily would be the first to help any us." Rossi replied.

Hotch nodded, he knew what Rossi had just said was true, "Ok lets go!" Hotch said as he headed towards the lift.

Rossi, meanwhile, got his cell out and made a few phone calls.

After 20 minutes of phoning different contacts, he hung up and looked at Hotch who was driving the SUV.

"We have a private flight waiting at the airport that will take us to Vegas; there we will meet the local PD, who will escort us to the Motel."Hotch glanced over at Rossi.

"Thanks" he smiled before turning his attention back to the road.

Soon they arrived at the airport, taking their seats on the small aircraft, Hotch thought about Emily and how he couldn't wait to have her in his arms.

(Location Vegas)

The small aircraft finally touched down on the runway, much to the relief of Hotch, as he and Rossi both disembarked the flight they were greeted by two Vegas Detectives, after a few brief hellos and handshakes, Hotch asked if they could go and find Emily.

The drive to the Motel was a long one, it was early morning and the sun was rising.

Hotch could instantly feel the heat seep through the window of the car.

"We did some research on Luke and Emily, apparently they checked in late last night, the Motel manager is a friend of Luke, that's why he didn't report the car when he saw it, we have him in custody." explained the elder Detective.

"Has anyone seen either Emily or Luke?" Hotch asked.

"No, we have had cops surrounding the place since we got your location, there has been no movement all night." came the reply.

"That's us here." said the other detective as they pulled up along the other cop cars that had surrounded the building.

Hotch felt a tad uneasy when he saw the SWAT team, he knew it was their job, but he feared at what Luke might do to Emily if he spotted them.

Climbing out of the car, Hotch walked towards the motel room door, after a few moments, the chief gave the order to break down the door.

As the door flung itself open, the police officers entered the room, followed by Hotch and Rossi.

Luke opened his eyes in shock and jumped up from the bed, the half bottle of whisky he held in his hand dropped onto the floor.

"Sir, the rooms are all empty!" said one officer, Hotch turned his attention to Luke.

"Where is Emily?!" he yelled as he flung Luke against the wall.

"You think I would tell you where she is, I don't think so!" Luke replied laughing.

This angered Hotch, "If you don't tell me where she is, I will kill you, you hear, I will kill you!" Hotch yelled as he lost his temper, his arm was placed against Luke's throat which was causing him to choke.

"OK, OK, she was in the bathroom the last time I saw her, I swear, don't know where she is!" Luke replied.

"You know somehow, I don't believe you!" Hotch answered.

"It's the truth, yes, I did kidnap her, but I don't know where she is now, she must have escaped!" Luke said as he pushed away from Hotch.

"For your sake, you better be telling me the truth, if I find that you did something to her and you have lied to me, then so help me god, I will kill you!" his face was full of anger and rage

"Arrest him!" Hotch said as he left the motel room.

Placing his hands on his head he looked over at Rossi who had now joined him, "What now?" asked Rossi.

"We search for her, if he is telling the truth, then Emily is somewhere out there alone!" Hotch replied as he looked around at the surrounding area, it was a vast area covered in hills.

"We will get a chopper up in the air in no time, that should give us a better view of the area, and we need to find her soon, this heat can be deadly if you are in it for a long period of time" explained the younger Detective.

His admission about the heat made Hotch feel a little uneasy.

Emily woke up early to find the sun was rising, she could feel the warm heat upon her face, _"Time to start moving"_ she thought as she stood up.

Walking through the woods she reached a small stream that looked clean, cupping her hand in the water she drank some and splashed some on her face and head hoping that it would cool her down.

After a few minutes Emily started to walk heading back towards the open land she, staying close to the woods so that she had shade, she made sure she could also see the road.

Walking down the road she headed in the same direction as she did the night before, still no cars had passed, Emily began to lose hope of ever getting help.

Starting to feel the effects of the heat she headed back into the shade, "I need to rest." she said, laying her tired body down.

Finding a soft area of land, Emily curled her body into a ball and closed her eyes, she was just drifting into a sleep, when a noise from overhead, caused her head to snap up.

Slowly standing she looked around the area, but could see no one, as the noise got closer it become louder.

Seeing a helicopter fly overhead, Emily started to franticly wave her arms.

"Here down here I need help!" Emily yelled, knowing that they couldn't hear her.

In the helicopter above was Hotch and Rossi, "Sir, down there!" pointed the pilot, as Hotch glanced to his left he saw the best sight he had ever seen, Emily was waving up at the helicopter trying to get its attention.

"Get me down now!" Hotch said pointing to Emily.

As the chopper landed Emily stayed well back as the dust started to fly around, covering her eyes her view was restricted, as the dust settled Emily looked up and saw someone running towards her.

"Hotch!" Emily screamed as she spotted him.

Running towards him, Emily cried tears of happiness, as there bodies met.

Hotch and Emily flung their arms around each other.

"God I missed you so much." Hotch said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you." Emily whispered as she started to cry.

Hotch held on to her tightly as the effects of the past 48 hours finally took hold.

"Hotch." Emily said as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes Emily." he answered.

"Take me home please, our home!" Emily smiled as she placed their hands on her bump.

"With pleasure." Hotch replied as he kissed her lips.

Wrapping one arm around her shoulder, Hotch guided her to the helicopter, when Rossi saw them approaching, he jumped out and gave Emily a loving hug.

"Great to have you back" he smiled, Emily replied by kissing his cheek and offering a small "Thanks"

As the three of them climbed in to their seats, Emily leaned her head on Hotch's shoulder, placing both their hands on the baby bump, they both felt the baby kick and move.

At that moment, Hotch made a decision, even if he wasn't the father, he would still love the baby like it was his own, he loved Emily and the baby was a part of her, they would be the family that they had always wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving back in D.C, Hotch took Emily straight to the hospital so she and the baby could be checked over.

Emily had protested about going to the hospital, but she knew deep down it, was the best thing for both of them.

Luke was remanded in custody, he was to be charged with kidnap and assault, both to which he denied as Emily was still legally his wife.

"You and the baby are both doing fine." smiled the Doctor as she gave Emily a full check up.

Turing to face Hotch, Emily cried tears of happiness and relief, "Can I take them both home now?" Hotch asked as he held Emily's hand and faced the Doctor.

"Yes, you are free to go." replied the Doctor.

Arriving at his apartment, Hotch quickly got Emily settled, "I'll run you a bath, then we can have some dinner." Hotch said as he looked over at Emily.

She didn't reply, instead she hung her head and sobbed, Hotch watched has her body shook.

Walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close; Emily buried her face into his chest and cried.

"It's Ok, I got you." Hotch soothed her as he held her close.

Pulling her gently towards the couch, Hotch sat them both down and continued to hold Emily until she cried herself to sleep.

Pulling the cover from the back of the sofa, Hotch covered them both and slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Emily was safe in his arms where she belonged.

...

The next morning, Hotch woke up early to find his arms empty, sitting up he looked around for Emily, hearing her throw up in the bathroom, he quickly made his way to her.

"You Ok?" he asked sitting behind her, he rubbed her back and pulled her hair from her face.

"Morning sickness." Emily tried to reply in between breaths.

Once she felt a little better, she lay back against Hotch's chest, "Thanks." she whispered kissing his hand.

"What for?" he asked a little confused.

"For loving me." she replied.

Pulling her close, Hotch kissed her head, before suggesting she had a nice warm shower and some breakfast.

Emily agreed,both standing up, she stripped off as did Hotch too.

He switched on the shower tap, after the water was warm enough, they both stepped in.

Hotch washed Emily's hair and back, and was careful of the small bruises that she had sustained at the hands of Luke.

Once they were both showered and dressed, they ate a simple breakfast that Emily was able to keep down.

"What would you like to do today?" Hotch asked as he looked up at Emily.

"Go to the BAU and see the team." She replied as she looked into his eyes.

Hotch nodded and understood that she wanted to see her friends; they had all been so worried about her.

An hour later, Hotch and Emily arrived at the BAU, stepping out of the elevator, they held hands and walked towards the offices.

One by one, the team all turned around and smiled when they saw Emily approach.

JJ was the first one, "Hey Emily great to see you!" she smiled pulling Emily into a hug.

"It's great to see you too!" Emily replied.

Soon Rossi, Morgan, Garcia and Reid, where all standing behind JJ.

Emily gave them all a hug and thanked them for helping Hotch in the search for her.

It was time for the team to return to work, Hotch and Emily headed towards his office and sat on his couch, placing her hand upon her swollen belly.

Emily looked over at Hotch.

"If the baby turns out to be Luke's what will…" before she could finish, Hotch pulled her close.

"If the baby is Luke's, then I will still be here and I will love both of you no matter what, we are a family now, and nothing will ever change that."

Emily felt a huge relief as he heard Hotch say those words, she never once doubted that he would not be there, but hearing him say that made it seem so much better.

They hugged for what seemed like ages, until Hotch's phone rang.

Standing up to answer it, he listened as someone spoke on the other side, "Ok we will be right there."

Looking over to Emily, Hotch placed the phone down, "They would like to see us at the precinct."

Hotch held Emily's hand as they made their way out of the BAU and downtown to the precinct.

As soon as they walked through the doors, an officer was immediately at their side, ushering them into a small room.

"What is it?" Hotch asked as he looked at the Detective in charge.

Looking from Emily to Hotch then back to Emily, the detective sighed before he started to speak.

"Luke wants to see you, ma'am, alone, he said he will not cooperate if she doesn't."

"I'll kill him if he doesn't co operate" Hotch said angrily.

Turning to face Hotch, Emily tried to calm him down, "Hotch please, don't!" Emily pleaded.

"I will go and see him" Emily replied as she turned to face the detective.

"What! Emily you cannot, not after what he has just put you through!" Hotch said as he held her arm. 

"I need to do this for closure, to show him he has not won and that he can't hurt us anymore." Emily said as she looked into Hotch's eyes.

Hotch agreed, "You will have an officer in there and he will be cuffed and I will be outside that door!" Hotch replied as he lay down some conditions.

Emily agreed, as the three of them walked towards the interview room, Emily entered behind another officer as Hotch and the detective looked on through the glass window.

Luke grinned as Emily stepped before the other side of the table, "I knew you would come." he sneered.

But before Luke could carry on speaking, Emily stopped him, "I have only come to say goodbye, and that you can't hurt us anymore."

As Emily turned to face the door, Luke stopped her.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Don't worry, the baby will be loved and cared for by me and Hotch." Emily replied.

"He is not raising up my child, I will not give up my rights as the father!" Luke yelled as Emily left the room, she held the tears back as Luke continued to shout.

"You hear me Hotchner! This is not over, and you will not raise my child!" Luke raged as he turned towards the glass window that he knew Hotch was standing behind.

Hotch looked at Luke before heading to find Emily, opening the door he saw her approach him, holding his arms out, she made her way to them, kissing his lips as she pulled him close.

"Get me out of her." Emily said into Hotch's ear.

He nodded in reply and held her hand as they left the precinct.

"Can we go baby shopping?" Emily asked as they stepped into the warm sunshine.

"Of course we can!" Hotch replied with a smile.

...

Emily's due date came and went, and there was still no sign of the baby, Hotch smiled as she waddled around the house, she looked so sexy carrying their child.

News had reached them, about Luke pleading not guilty in court, but he was still sentenced to 10 years in prison.

Hotch was glad that Emily was not called forward as a witness as he didn't think she would have coped with all the stress during her pregnancy and having to relive her nightmare of being kidnapped.

Hotch was brought back to the real world when Emily tapped his shoulder, "Hotch it's time my water broke!" she gasped.

Arriving at the hospital, Emily was ushered to the delivery room with Hotch at her side, the nurses and doctors monitoring her progress.

And 11 hours after her water broke, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

Hotch cried tears of happiness as the baby was placed on Emily's chest.

She smiled up at him, "You want to hold him daddy?" she said placing the baby in his arms.

Tenderly cradling the small bundle, Hotch felt his heart soar as the baby opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi!"

"Welcome to the world !" he watched from her bed at the loving scene in front of her, "Hotch i think we should have DNA tests done, just in case for legal reasons, she said looking up at Hotch.

Looking from the baby to Emily Hotch knew he loved them both, but he knew Emily had a point, if the baby was his things would be easier, but if the baby was Luke's then they would need to plan an adoption and prevent Luke from having any contact.

"Ok let's do it" Hotch replied.

Taking saliva from both Hotch and Harry, they had it sent to the lab as it would only take a few days for the results to come through.

In the meantime Emily Hotch and Harry soon got settled into the family life.

Harry was generally a good baby; he was soon into a routine and would often sleep through the night.

On the third day at home Hotch and Emily where woken by a early phone call, reaching to answer it, Hotch sat up when he heard Adam on the other end.

"I have your results" Adam said down the phone,

"Go on Adam" Hotch said.

As Hotch heard the results he placed the phone down and turned to face Emily.

"Well" she asked sitting up

Hotch was about to reply , "I'm...?


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch looked at Emily, her face was full of excitement and dread, "Hotch please tell me, what did Adam say?" she pleaded.

Looking away from Stella, Hotch let his head fall as the tears from his eyes rolled down his cheek; Emily sat up and placed her chin on his shoulder and her arm around his back.

Hotch, I'm so sorry."Emily whispered in his ear as she pulled him close.

Turning his head, Hotch looked deep into Stella's eyes, ever so slowly a smile formed on his lips, "I'm Harry's daddy!" as the words fell from his lips, Hotch pulled Emily close and kissed her passionately.

Pushing Emily back onto the soft pillows, he looked into her eyes, "He's my boy!" Hotch grinned, gently rubbing his finger across Stella's cheek, she looked up with the same smile, "And I'm your girl." she replied, pulling his lips back to hers.

"You will always be my girl."Hotch replied in between kisses, he gently moved so he was between her legs, letting his hands wander down her body, he could hear the gentle moans from her lips.

Before things got more frisky, the soft cry from the crib stopped them, "I'll go."Hotch said as he kissed her and climbed off the bed, walking over to the corner of their room, he stopped at the pine crib, "Hey baby boy, daddy is here" Hotch soothed as he cradled Harry in his strong arms.

"You hungry, aren't you, let's go see mommy!" Hotch smiled as he looked at his son, turning back to face the bed, he noticed that Emily was sitting up with one breast exposed ready to feed the baby.

"Oh, come here my handsome boy." Emily smiled, as Hotch placed Harry into her waiting arms, gently placing the baby against her chest.

She watched as he latched on and started to happily suck away, "He is just so amazing." Emily gushed as she looked up at Hotch, who was sat beside her, his soft hands gently stroking Harry's baby soft arm.

Once Harry had finished, Emily burped him and laughed as he made a loud noise, "that's a boy!" Emily smiled as she patted his back.

Laying him gently on the bed she placed his tiny sleeping body between her and Hotch, "I can't believe he is ours!" Emily said and they both sat and watched the baby sleep.

"I know I couldn't be happier." Hotch replied, lifting Emily's hand, he cupped it gently in his placing a soft kiss upon it.

They sat and watched Harry sleep before placing him in the crib and returning to bed, "I need you!" she whispered as she cuddled up to Hotch.

Hotch responded by kissing her and slipping her panties off, placing a finger on her bud he gently rubbed it and smiled as she arched her back, "Hmm Hotch so good!"came the soft whimper, she put her hand in his boxers and grabbed his manhood, slowly rubbing it they both came within minutes and were careful not to scream so they didn't wake the baby.

"Thanks!" Emily mumbled as Hotch placed her head on his chest, rubbing her back he placed a kiss in her head before falling asleep.

Harry ensured his mommy and daddy where awake the next morning as he let out a loud cry, picking her baby up, Emily walked towards the living room and started to feed Harry.

"I think we will take you to the BAU today." Emily smiled as she looked down at the baby, his soft eyes looked back.

"You are just so handsome like your daddy aren't you?" Emily smiled.

"But he is just a gorgeous as his mommy." came a soft reply from the bedroom door, looking up Emily saw Hotch; he was almost naked apart from the blue boxers he was wearing.

She sighed when she saw him, she would never get tired of seeing his handsome body, she gave her head a small shake as sexual fantasies flooded her mind.

Once the small family where all dressed, they drove across town to the BAU, Hotch grabbed the baby seat that carried Harry and walked towards the elevator, Emily held his hands in hers as the lift reach their floor.

Stepping out, Hotch and Emily were greeted by Henry who came running towards them at full speed, "Auntie Emmy!" the 3 year old shouted as he spotted his uncle and Aunt.

"Baby!" she smiled as she peered into the car seat.

"This is Harry." Emily introduced as she held Henry in her arms.

As Henry spotted his parents, she proudly pointed out baby Harry to them, "Is that your little cousin?" J.J smiled as she lifted her son from Emily's arms.

"Can we have baby?" Henry asked as she looked from her mommy to her daddy, which caused them to stifle a laugh.

"We will see." Will replied as he kissed his daughter's head.

Making their way through the bullpen, hotch carried Harry and showed him off, news had already spread that Hotch was the father, so congratulations could be heard around the BAU.

Everyone was pleased that Hotch was Harry's daddy.

Life for Hotch Emily and baby Harry couldn't be better, Emily was so happy to have the two special men in her life.

At 6 weeks old, Emily planned special night away for her and Hotch, she had arranged for Will and J.J to look after Harry for one night. 

"Hi!" Hotch greeted the LaMontagne's, as he opened the door to the apartment, Harry was cradled in his arm, dressed in his baby blue overalls, "Hi Uncle Hotch!" Henry waved as he entered the room followed by his parents.

Just as Hotch closed the door, Emily appeared from the bedroom, wearing a long green satin dress that had thin straps, "Emily you look amazing!" J.J smiled, walking to stand beside her, and Hotch couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"You look stunning my love!" he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Emily replied, leaning down she placed a kiss on Harry's head before Hotch placed him in the crib.

Meanwhile, Emily explained where everything was and what to do if Harry woke up, "We will be fine, now go and have a good night and we will see you both tomorrow." J.J smiled as she ushered them out the door.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked as they left the apartment complex.

"You will see!" he replied with a smile.

Pulling up outside the hotel, Hotch smiled as he looked at Emily, both climbing out of the cab they walked through the doors and into the lobby, "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner."

he said, once they reached the reception.

"Thank you." Emily smiled as she was handed the keys, reaching the penthouse, she gasped when he saw the room.

A table for two had been set on the balcony that overlooks the city, as soft music echoed through the room.

"All because I love you so much." He grinned, as he stepped closer to her, he instantly pulled her body close to his, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He guided them back towards the bed, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door and the call of room service, pulling apart Hotch and Emily laughed at each other and walked towards the door.

Once dinner had been eaten, Hotch asks Emily to dance, wrapping his arms around her body, she put hers around his neck and together the slowly swayed to the music and sharing passionate kisses.

Hotch traced his lips down her neck, he gently pulled the straps of the dress down her shoulders, he let the dress fall to the floor, "Make love to me!" Emily pleaded as she slowly undressed him.

"With pleasure." he replied and pulled her towards the bed, pushing her back onto the soft covers, he slipped off her underwear, getting between her legs, he placed his tongue on her soft spot and gently licked the creamy flesh.

" _Oh Hotch!"_ came the soft cries and Emily arched her back in pleasure.

Hotch continued to pleasure her, bringing her to a intense orgasm, as she cried out his name, "Mmm...Hotch!"

Tasting her juices, he smiled and kissed up her body, reaching to her lips, he kissed them before slowly entering her sheath, he rocked slowly letting her feel every inch of him.

" _Hotch! please I need it faster!"_ Emily panted as she wrapped her legs around his lower back, going deeper and faster.

She grabbed a fist full of covers, as he kissed her _, "Faster Hotch!"_ she yelled.

Hotch went as fast and as deep as he could until he felt her body shudder, his name fell from her lips as another orgasm hit.

He continued to thrust knowing that he was close, _"Emily!"_ came the pleasurable cries, as his cock exploded inside her.

Both laid still for a moment, they listened to each other's hearts beating, he looked up at her, her brown eyes melted his, as their love for each other was visible.

"More Hotch." She sighed as she rubbed his cheek.

Nodding once, he moved to lie on his back and watched as she straddle his waist, sinking down, he sighed as she rocked back and forth, his hands traced her tummy.

She was still carrying some baby weight, which he found sexy, reaching up he sucked a nipple before thrusting up, causing her to moan.

They moved together as there bodies shuddered, pulling her on his chest, moving so they could cuddle all night long, "I love you!" she smiled.

"Me too." he replied.

Pulling the covers over their bodies, Hotch and Emily drifted off to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Emily was the first to wake the next morning, gently moving her head she placed a small kiss upon his chest.

Tracing her fingers across it, she listened to his heart beating softly, "I love you." she whispered kissing his soft skin again.

"I love you too." came a soft reply.

With a smile across her face, Emily moved her head to look at him, as their eyes met. Pulling up to his face, they kissed.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispered.

"Good morning handsome." came the reply.

Emily moved over, so that she was sitting on his stomach, rubbing herself against him, until he let out a moan.

"Are you up to some morning sex." Emily grinned as he rubbed his erection.

Hotch didn't need any persuasion, moving Emily so that she was above him, he gently pushed her down until he entered her fully.

"Hotch!" came a soft whimper as he started to thrust up, holding on to his chest, as she started rocking.

 _"So good Hotch!"_ came a moan from her lips.

Holding on to her hips, Hotch moved faster, feeling her legs tremble. He knew she was close, taking one hand, he rubbed the area between her legs, bringing her to orgasm quicker.

 _"Hotch!"_ she panted, arching her back she felt her walls tense up around his erection; this caused him to moan her name and orgasm right after.

Pulling her onto his chest, he kissed her lips and held her body as stopped trembling.

"You Ok?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yes, that was amazing." came the reply.

"What time's check out?" Emily asked as she rolled off him.

"In one hour." He replied, as he sat up.

Both deciding that they had enough time for a shower and more sex, they jumped out of bed and towards the bathroom, Emily laughed as he groped her bum.

...

Soon there sex session was over and they were heading home to see Harry, "I can't wait to see our boy!" She smiled, as she cuddled up to him in the back of the cab,

"Me too." he replied kissing her hair.

Arriving home, they let themselves in and where greeted by Henry,

"Hey Henry!" Emily smiled as she picked up the little boy.

"Did you have fun with Harry?" she asked.

"U-huh, I help bath him and feed him!" He replied excitedly.

"Oh you did!" Emily replied with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey! welcome back mommy and daddy!" J.J and Will smiled as they walked towards Hotch and Emily; Lindsay was holding Harry who was sleeping soundly.

Emily passed Henry to Will as J.J handed her Harry, "Hello baby." She smiled as she kissed his head, "Mommy and daddy missed you."

Emily held Harry for a few moments before passing him to Hotch, "Hi baby boy!" he grinned as he too kissed the baby's head.

Harry was oblivious to what was going on as he slept threw his parents kisses and hugs.

"Right time for us to head home." Will smiled as he dangled Henry over his shoulder causing him to giggle.

"Thanks you guys." Emily smiled as she hugged the LaMontagne,

"Anytime, it was fun." Will said.

"So, can we expect another LaMontagne soon then?" Hotch jokes. 

"Err.. not for a while yet, he keeps us busy." J.J replied nodding towards her son, who was climbing all over her daddy.

All the adults then looked at Henry, who had the cutest innocent face, that was making them all laugh. 

It was just Hotch Emily and Harry alone in the apartment, Hotch placed Harry in his crib, pulling a chair up, he sat and watched his son make faces in his sleep, he let out a soft laugh as he stroked his son's cheek.

"Hey!" Emily smiled as she sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close; together they sat and watched Harry sleep.

"Who do you think he looks more like?" Emily asked.

"He looks like us both, but he has his own unique qualities." he replied.

Just then Harry opened his dark eyes and looked up at his mommy and daddy, he smiled as he saw their faces.

"Hi!" Emily cooed as she lifted him from his crib, placing kisses on his cheek, she held him so Hotch could kiss him before placing him against her chest.

"What shall we do today?" Hotch asked.

"We could go down to Virginia Beach for a walk?" Emily replied.

"Sounds good." Hotch smiled as he kissed her cheek.

They got both Harry and his diaper bag ready, placing him in his pram, Hotch took hold of the handle, wrapping one arm around Emily, as they left the apartment building and headed down town.

They loved being the gorgeous little family that they were, nothing could ruin their happiness, _or could it?_

In their empty apartment, Emily's cell rang, going straight to the answer machine, a voice started to speak:

 _"Emily I want to see my son, I know that you have had the baby, and I have rights, if you don't bring him, I will take whatever measures I need to take"_ Luke said before hanging up.

Back in the city, Hotch and Emily arrived at the beach, finding a bench they could sit down, Hotch lifted Harry from his pram and sat him on his knee.

The baby boy smiled at his daddy, as he gripped his finger with his tiny hand.

"Would you like a ice cream?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"Yes, that would be nice." Hotch smiled as he looked up at his lovely wife.

Watching Emily walk towards the ice cream van, he smiled.

A few moments later, Emily returned with two cones and to cans of coke, sitting back down, she watched as Hotch placed Harry back in his pram before handing him the ice cream.

They sat quietly and watched Harry gaze at his toys, "I wonder what he is thinking?" Emily commented as she licked her cone.

Looking at Emily, Hotch smiled, "I don't know what he is thinking, but I know what I am." He whispered.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"That you licking that cone is sending me into melt down." Hotch replied.

"Hotch, its an ice cream and we are at the beach, that's so naughty!" She giggled with a reply.

"What!" He smiled back with an all innocent look.

"If you are a good boy I'll treat you one, when we get home." She seductively whispered in his ear.

Hotch shivered as Emily placed a kiss on his lips, her cool lips on his warm skin was mind blowing, "I will be good." He replied.

After walking around the beach, they decided to head back home, Emily pushed Harry making cooing noises that made her smile.

"Is mummy funny?" Emily asked her son.

Arriving back home they placed Harry on the floor and laid his jungle gym above him, taking off his jacket and shoes, Hotch joined his son and started to move the toys, Harry moved his head and watched the bright colours above him.

Stepping into the room, Emily smiled at her two men, picking up her phone she saw a missed call and a voice mail message, "I have a missed call." she frowned to Hotch in confusion, placing the phone to her ear she listened to the message.

Watching from the floor, Hotch could see something was wrong from the expression on her face, standing up he stood beside her, tears fell from her eyes. "Who was it?" he asked taking the phone.

Listening to the end of the message, he pulled Emily close, hearing the part where Luke mentioned Harry made his blood boil.

"How dare he threaten you and our son!" he growled.

"We need to tell him about Harry." Emily said as she held onto Hotch.

"Why do we, that man is nothing!" Hotch yelled.

" _Please_ Hotch, I don't want anything to happen to Harry!" Emily pleaded, as she started to cry.

"Ok Ok, we will, don't worry" Hotch said kissing her head.

Their embrace was soon interrupted as Harry started to cry, pulling apart, Hotch wiped the tears that had fallen down Emily's face, kissing her lips, he whispered "I love you." before going to his son.

Picking him up, Hotch held his son close, trying to sooth his cries, he vowed that no harm would come to this boy in his arms or his mother who stood beside them, Hotch would give his own life before that would happen. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You will be careful, won't you?" Emily asked as she sat and had breakfast with Hotch early one morning.

"I will be Ok, I will go tell Luke that Harry is my son, and that he is to never to contact this family again and then I will leave." Hotch replied as he looked into Emily's eyes, reaching across the table he gently held her hand rubbing his thumb over the back.

"Don't worry." he said as a few tears fell down her cheek, standing up Hotch walked around to where Emily was sitting, "I promise I will be fine." Hotch said pulling Emily into a hug.

"I love you." Emily mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too." Hotch replied, tilting her head up to face his.

Hotch leaned down to kiss her lips, gently cupping her face, he deepen the kiss, causing Emily to moan.

 _"Hotch please!"_ Emily moaned, tracing his hands up her thighs, he lifted her onto the kitchen table.

Pulling her nightdress up, he kissed her neck as she undid his trousers, pulling his erection free, Emily leaned back as Hotch thrust into her, gripping her hips he slowly pounded as Emily begged for more.

 _"Faster Hotch please!"_ Emily sighed, leaning her head back, she could feel him bite her nipples through the silk fabric.

 _"Ugh Hotch"_ came a soft moan as Emily's body shuddered, Hotch soon followed her, sighing her name as he came.

Pulling away from each other, he helped Emily from the table and kissed her lips as he did, "I will see you later." she smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Ok, love you and you little man." Hotch smiled as he kissed Harry, he was sound asleep in his pram in the living room.

"We will see you at lunch time." Emily smiled as she watched Hotch leave the apartment.

As Hotch left, Emily checked Harry before climbing in the shower, leaving the door open so that she could hear if the baby woke up.

An hour later Emily and Harry were just leaving the apartment to go grocery shopping, "How's my Harry?" Emily smiled as she cooed into the pram; Harry smiled back his gummy grin and drooled over his chin and bid.

"That's my boy!" Emily laughed as she wiped his chin, turning to cross the road she headed over to central park, "Shall we go and buy daddy something nice for lunch?" Emily asked, knowing fine well that Harry couldn't reply.

"I will take that gaga as a yes." Emily smiled.

Back at the BAU, Hotch entered his office, he was about to sit down when, Rossi appeared in the doorway, "Hotch we have a problem." he said with a frown.

"What is it?" Hotch asked with a concerned look, he waited for Rossi to reply, "Dave what is it?!" Hotch asked once again.

"Luke he has escaped." Rossi said as he walked into the office and closed the door.

" _What!_ how can he escape, when did this happen?!" Hotch asked in one breath.

"About twenty minutes ago, he was complaining of pains in his chest, as he was being transferred to the hospital, he stabbed the escort officer and stole his weapon." Rossi replied.

" _Emily_ , I need to call her." Hotch mumbled as he picked up the phone, he dialled the house number, it rang and rang and rang, "C'mon Emily please pick up!" he urged as he became frantic.

"I will get some officers over there now." Don said as he spoke into the radio, giving out Hotch's home address he ordered back up immediately, before hanging up.

By this time Hotch had placed the phone down and looked at Dave, "Maybe went shopping?" he tried to reassure.

Hotch didn't reply instead he picked up the phone again and dialled Emily's cell, it rang once then went to answering machine, _"Hi! this is Emily, I can't take your call, so leave a message!"_ Emily's voice rang out down the receiver.

"Emily honey, please call me when you get this message!" Hotch said before hanging up.

He paced the office as Rossi could only watch, the silence was unbearable, until a call came across which Dave answered immediately.

Hotch listened as he heard the officer at the other end speak, "We are at Agent Hotchner's house, there is no one here, it's all clear!"

"Ok, thanks, stay there until she gets home." Rossi replied.

Hanging up he looked at Hotch, "You heard that?" he asked, to which Hotch replied, "I need to find her, they can't be far!" Hotch yelled, as he grabbed his keys and headed out of his office.

As the news had spread about Luke, all the other agents were focused on Hotch and at what was going on, "Get back to work!" He yelled as he approached the elevator.

Rossi was hot on his heels, "Hotch! wait, stay calm, I'm sure they will be fine!" he said.

"I can't pin my hopes on _I'm sure._ " Hotch replied as he stepped into the elevator.  
"I know, I'm sorry Hotch." Rossi replied as he stood next to him.

"No, I should be apologising, I know you're trying to help." Hotch said as he hung his head.

As soon at the elevator reached the parking lot, Hotch rushed towards his car, "Where are you heading first?" Dave asked.

Checking the clock, Hotch thought for a moment, "Virginia Beach, Harry, likes it there." he said as he sped from the garage.

Meanwhile in Virginia Beach, Emily was sitting on a bench away from the rest of the public, holding Harry, she smiled as he began to move his arms above his face, Emily laughed as she watched his eyes go wide as he realised he was moving his own arm.

"Harry, you are so funny!" Emily smiled as she kissed his chubby cheek.

"Well, isn't this a lovely family moment." a voice said from behind.

As Emily tried to turn around, she was ordered not to, "Stay facing the front or I'll blow your head off." came the male voice.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Emily asked as she tried to stay calm, "I came here to see my family, you are still legally my wife or _have you forgot that?_ " Luke asked as he forced the muzzle of the gun further into Emily's head.

"No." was all Emily could reply.

"And I wanted to meet my son." Luke smiled as he looked over at the baby who was now sleeping.

"Luke, he is not yours, we had a test done, its Hotch's son." Emily answered, with fear in her voice.

"So not only did that bastard steal my wife, he has everything I ever wanted, you know, I did love you with all my heart, and if you hadn't had the affair we could have been so happy." Luke replied.

"I know you loved me and I'm sorry, for what I did, but we couldn't help it." She cried as she held Harry closer to her body.

"Well guess what, Hotch is going to know what it feels like to lose everything in the world that he ever loved." Luke laughed.

Emily shuddered as she heard Luke's threat, "Please don't hurt Harry, is has done nothing wrong, it's me you want!" Emily pleaded.

"Put him down in his pram and stand up." he ordered.

Leaning over the pram, Emily placed Harry down and shakily stood up, she was thankful that he was sound asleep.

"Now move!" Luke ordered, as Emily moved away from the bench she felt the tears fall as she looked at her sleeping baby boy. "I love you." she whispered, fearing that it was the last time she would see her son, Emily took in all his features and closed her eyes.

"Move!" Luke shouted, opening her eyes, Emily turned to walk away.

Just then a figured caught Emily's eye, it was Hotch and Rossi, "Luke put the gun down!" Hotch ordered, as he pulled his gun from the holster.

Turning around Luke smiled at Hotch, "Ah Hotchner, now you will have nothing like I have!"

"Say goodbye Emily." Luke grinned as he pulled the trigger, as shots fired out, Emily fell to the ground and heard lots of voices around her.

"Emily!" Hotch shouted as he pulled her into his arms, checking her body, he was satisfied that she had not been shot.

"Luke." was all Emily could mumble, "He is dead, it's over." Hotch soothed as he pulled her close.

Emily sobbed into his shoulder, "I love you!" as the tears fell, Hotch whispered, "I love you too." as he pulled her close, soon the police and paramedics had swarmed the area, Emily stood up and looked into the pram, Harry was wide awake and looking all around, unaware of what had just happened, picking her son up Emily held him close as Hotch wrapped his arms around them both.

They both watched as Luke's body was taken away, "Let's go home." Hotch whispered in her ear, Emily nodded, passing Harry to Hotch; he cradled their son as Emily pushed the pram out of the scene.

They reached home, where the police officers were still keeping guard, "You can go now." Hotch ordered as he opened the front door to the apartment, as the officers left, Hotch watched Emily walk around the living room, sitting on the sofa she watched as Hotch placed Harry in his crib, he sat beside her.

"I thought I was a goner." Emily said as she looked at Hotch, "Shh.. don't think about it, it's over now and you are both safe."

Hotch replied kissing her head, "Try and get some rest." Hotch soothed.

They soon fell asleep on the couch, it was just approaching lunchtime and the day had already been an eventful one, one which Hotch was glad had ended in only one fatality and that was Luke, he knew Emily would need some time to get over this latest ordeal, but he would be there by her side to make sure she did.

(Fast forward 2 year)

"Dada!" Harry smiled as Hotch walked into the room, "Hi! my big boy!" Hotch smiled as he picked Harry from his cot.

"Momma!" Harry asked as he glanced over Hotch's shoulder, turning around Hotch smiled as he saw Emily stand in the doorway.

"You ready?" Emily asked, Hotch nodded and walked towards the door, the three of them left the apartment.

The three boarded a ferry that would take them across the river to a cruise, Hotch held Harry as he waved at everyone who passed by.

Climbing off the boat they headed to the main entrance and proceeded up the stairs, Hotch reached the top first with Harry and they waited for Emily, "I can't believe that you two rushed away from me" Emily panted as she reached the top viewing point.

Turning to face Hotch she stopped in her tracks and gasped, Hotch was down on one knee holding Harry on his hip, they both held a small blue velvet box.  
 _  
"Oh Hotch!"_ Emily let tears fall, when she realised what was about to happen.

"Emily, I love you with all my heart and I could never be without you, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Hotch asked as he opened the lid and pulled out a white diamond engagement ring.

"Yes!" Emily smiled as she sank to her knees and sat before Hotch, sharing a kiss she then kissed Harry who was watching his parents express their love.

Hotch slipped the ring on and kissed Emily again before the three of them stood up, "Thank you!" Hotch smiled wrapping his arm around Emily.

"No, thank you, for everything." Emily said as she leaned her head on Hotch's shoulder, little Harry was snuggled between them.

Looking out at the view that was D.C, both Hotch and Emily reflected upon the past few years, yes, having the affair was wrong but it had happened and there was nothing they could do to stop it, they were just happy that they had each other now, and that they were a loving family.


End file.
